Exercise
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Lucien decides he needs to get in better shape and asks his fiancee to help him.


**Exercise**

"Jean, would you mind lying on the floor here for a moment?" Lucien asked, calling for her from the kitchen.

She entered the room to specifically to give him an incredulous look, but was distracted by the fact that he was wearing only his trousers and vest. His bulging arms and torso captured her attention, and instead of glowering at him, she could only gaze in lustful awe. They were engaged now, and the walls of propriety between them were slipping, giving way to the crashing river of their desire for one another.

Lucien saw the way she was looking at him, and he stood slightly straighter, grinning proudly to himself. "Jean? Would you mind?" He gestured to the cleared space on the rug.

Jean blinked and remembered his impertinent request. "For what purpose do you want me to lie on the floor? I do have work to do, and I'd rather not ruin my hair for one of your experiments unless absolutely necessary. Do you have a case you haven't told me about?"

"No, actually, I was moving some boxes in the garage yesterday and felt a bit weak. Thought it was time I increased my exercise regimen. I wouldn't want you to marry an unfit husband, after all."

She smirked. "Alright. So how is me lying on the floor helping your exercise regimen?"

"I hate doing pushups," he explained. "I hate them. But I also know they're bloody good for me. Helps with arm and chest strength and definition and such."

"Mmm," Jean hummed. Arm and chest definition wasn't anything she thought he really needed any work on, but she was intrigued by whatever his goals might be in that regard.

"So I was thinking that if you lie on your back just here," he said, motioning again to the floor, "I could do my pushups over you and be motivated not to give up and fall to the floor."

"Because then you'd fall on me, yes," she added, seeing where this was going. Jean sighed. This was a rather silly thing to do, but she wasn't too busy, and she did so like the idea of watching him exercise. Especially so close. And, thank goodness, no one else was due home for quite some time.

Jean got comfortable on the floor, facing the ceiling. Lucien carefully descended into a plank position, his hands placed on either side of her shoulders, his face directly above hers, and his feet planted on either side of her ankles. "Right, is this okay?" he asked.

"Just as long as you don't fall on me," she warned.

Lucien nodded reassuringly. He bent his elbows and lowered himself down so their noses were barely an inch apart. Jean's eyes went very wide, not realized he'd be getting _that_ close. But he just smiled and pushed himself back up. And back down. And back up.

"How many of these are you doing?" she asked.

"Are you getting bored?" he asked with concern.

"No, I just like to know how long I'll be trapped here," she teased.

"I thought I'd start with fifty and see how we feel."

"Oh goodness. Alright." Fifty seemed like quite a lot to Jean, but she assumed he knew what he was doing.

The next time he went down, she tilted her head up just slightly to give him a small kiss. He grinned wildly, knowing his idea to have his fiancée help with his exercise had been a very good idea indeed.

She gave him a kiss as a reward for every five pushups he did. As he got closer to fifty, his desire for kisses overtook his abilities. Pushing up from her became more and more difficult. His arms started to shake.

On number 47, he collapsed. Directly on top of her. She yelped as the wind was knocked out of her from the impact. Luckily, he hadn't fallen from such a great height. But he wasn't exactly an insubstantial man.

"Oh Jean, I'm so sorry!"

He tried to scramble off her but she reached up and held onto his shoulders, preventing his escape. She had begun to laugh at the silliness of it all. Her giggles were infections, and he was soon laughing as well.

"Did I hurt you, love?" he asked in between bouts of laughter.

"No, you just startled me. I'm alright." She gave him a good, proper kiss this time, to show there were no hard feelings. "Perhaps fifty was a bit ambitious."

"Yes, I think perhaps you're right," he conceded sadly.

"You were very close. That will be a nice goal for us next time, I think."

"Next time?"

She smiled. "Yes, well, you'll be continuing your exercises, and you know I do like to help you when I can. If this was a help."

"Well, it certainly made the whole mess more enjoyable," he said with a smirk.

"Good. Then we can do this again next time. But for now, we'll have to get off the floor because I don't think Charlie would appreciate finding us like this when he comes home."

Lucien climbed off her and helped pick her up from the floor. He gave her one last kiss as she tried to fluff her hair back to its proper shape. "Thank you for your assistance, Jean." With that, he left to go shower, and Jean went back to the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner.


End file.
